


hammered

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, idk man, implied friends with benefits?, inappropriate use of Mjolnir, this just kinda happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: steve wonders what it would be like to take *both* of thor's hammers





	hammered

**Author's Note:**

> this is ONE HUNDRED percent because of goandgetthegun on twitter planting the idea in my brain
> 
> follow me on twit @_AMAMOT and give me more ideas like this i guess

Tony, predictably, had made many crass jokes about Thor’s hammer. And since it became unspoken common knowledge that he and Steve were sleeping together, there were even more comments about his  _ other hammer. _ And Steve, never one to deny his overactive imagination, started fantasizing a bit about, well, both of Thor’s hammers.

Their sex varied wildly, from frenzied and rough after missions, to slow and sweet when either one of them needed it. They were well-matched in terms of strength and size, a luxury that neither had really experienced. It didn’t hurt that Steve’s serum gave him nearly no refractory period and Thor was, well, a god.

Steve had been riding Thor for hours, slowly massaging his prostate on the god’s thick cock. He cold practically feel each vein inside him by now, the dick inside him almost an extension of himself. He would occasionally pick up the pace and milk them each through an orgasm or a few, but they were both unhurried. Sometimes they were vocal in bed, but currently they both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts while idly bringing pleasure to the other. Steve’s idle gaze fell on Mjolnir resting in the corner inconspicuously next to a pile of dirty civilian clothes. He bounced a bit on Thor’s cock to grab his full attention. The god’s massive hands reached around to cup Steve’s ass and pull his cheeks apart a bit. Even at half-mast, the pleasure of being sheathed in the Captain was immeasurable.

“Have you ever-” Steve cut himself off. Was this a horrible thing to even consider? He was about to find out.

“Steven?”   
  
“Haveyoueverusedyourhammerforsex?” Steve blurted and looked away, focusing on rocking himself on Thor a bit. He could feel his full-body blush creeping on.

“Mjolnir? For sex?” Thor chuckled deeply. “Many an asgardian maiden has asked.” He lifted his hips a bit, driving as deep as he could into Steve. “But I had always been wary of hurting them. The hammer’s power is not to be played with lightly. ”

“Oh…” Steve swallowed hard.

Thor reached one hand out and the hammer flew into it with the slight sound of air warping. “I don’t think you’d have that problem. If that is what you are wondering. And-” Thor broke off and ran his hand up and down Mjolnir’s handle with a wicked grin. “I can’t say I haven’t tried.”

Steve shivered at the thought. He began to ride Thor harder, pulling him up into a messy kiss. His ample ass was slapping on the god’s thick thighs as their lips clashed and tongues pushed at each other. Thor finished inside Steve first, flooding his hole with his come and Steve shooting off between them at the sensation. Thor reclined again, reaching for the damp rag on the nightstand they kept during their sexcapades. He wiped his stomach off and tossed it aside again before picking up Mjolnir.

Steve eyed the hammer. “Ok. I want-” He shivered again. “I want to try.” Thor began to pull out but Steve clenched around him. “No-you too-at the same time.”

Thor’s eyebrows flew up and he grinned widely. “Am I wrong that Midgardians are under some impression that you are a pure being?”

“Oh shut up.” Steve said with a smirk, clenching around Thor again. 

With a click of the lube cap and a bit of repositioning, Thor began to prod a thick finger into Steve next to his cock. The lube from earlier stretching and Thor’s come from previous couplings made the push a bit slicker, but Steve relaxed and his hole enveloped the first finger.

Steve looked over at the hammer innocently laying on the bed next to Thor’s head. He wouldn’t need more than two of Thor’s fingers to stretch him to take Mjolnir. He ground down onto the finger and cock inside him, wiggling back and forth a bit to try and stretch himself. 

“Be patient, Captain.” Thor chuckled but slicked up his next finger anyway.

The prod of the second finger made Steve cry out. He was already speared open on Thor’s rather ample cock and one of his thick fingers. He had been impatient a moment earlier, but now it seemed unlikely that he could take another. A large hand stroked up and down his back as the steady pressure of a second finger remained at his rim. Steve hissed as he felt the muscle of his rim give way to another finger. He felt like his entire pelvis was being ripped open and moaned at the thought of his hole being stretched so much. Thor wormed his fingers deeper into Steve, scissoring them as much as he could in the tight space alongside his cock. Steve had a sheen of sweat over his chest and his legs were bracing him wide open as he panted and moaned. 

“Put-Put it in me soon” Steve gasped as Thor began to thrust his fingers a bit. 

“You are stretched so wide, Steve.” Thor’s voice was awe-struck as he watched his fingers disappear next to his cock. “You will have to pull off me for a moment for a good position.”

Steve nodded and slowly raised off of Thor, daring a look to the mirror in the corner to catch a glimpse of his stretched hole. He moaned and stared at the gaping rim with a bit of come dribbling out as he pulled his cheeks apart. He heard Thor chuckle again and turned to see that he had positioned Mjolnir head-down between his legs. He was gripping the handle and his cock with one hand and nodded at Steve.

  
“Whenever you’re ready.” Thor winked at him. “I must say, I am rather excited to see the outcome of this.”

“God, me too.” Steve said breathlessly, glancing back at the mirror once more. “I’m going face away from you, more control”   
  
“You just want to watch.”

“That too.”

He grabbed one of Thor’s muscular shoulders and met the god’s eyes with a grin. He turned around and the hand not occupied with the hammer wrapped around his chest. Steve took a deep breath and allowed Thor to guide him down and felt the first touch on his hole. The cold metal against the blood-hot cock made the breach of his rim more intense. Thor was rubbing lube on Mjolnir’s handle as Steve sank down further, making tiny gasping noises as he felt like he was being split in two. Tears prickled his shut eyes and his thighs shook as he felt the metal of the hammer’s head against his ass. 

Thor was looking at him with something like awe barely visible through the clouds of pure lust in the mirror. He shifted minutely inside Steve, causing him to cry out. The handle was rough against his sensitive dick and the heat surrounding him was vice-like. Steve opened his eyes and took in the scene he saw in the mirror at the foot of the bed. His legs spread wide, balanced on the wide base of the hammer, Thor’s arms around his small waist, and the contrast of the handle pressed into him alongside Thor’s cock. His own erection was rubbing precome onto his stomach, angry and painfully aroused. He tried to move a bit, feeling every drag split him open more.

His body relaxed against the intrusions and Steve was able to move a bit more, building a slight pace of riding on the handle and Thor. The god was looking at Steve over his shoulder in the mirror, his hands running all over Steve’s chest and tweaking his nipple occasionally. 

Steve was fucking himself back and forth in earnest, sobbing at the splitting pain that was really more pleasure. He felt so full and so wonderful that he came untouched all over the bed in front of him. He rode out his orgasm as Thor chased his own. When they both slumped a bit in post-orgasm glow, Steve looked down at his now-soft cock laying on the head of Mjolnir and where  _ the handle was up his ass _ . He eased himself up, trying to only pull himself off the hammer and hissing a bit when Thor’s cock slipped out of his ass as well. 

“Wow.” He said, as Thor wiped off the handle with their ever-present rag. The god was no longer fully erect, but Steve wiggled back against it. “Can-Can you put yourself back in me? It’s too much sensation to be empty right now. But I can’t go again right now.” He chuckled. “Not for a bit.”

“Yes Steve, do you wish to sleep with me inside of you?” Thor pushed himself in easily and pulled them back to a spooning position.   
  
“Yes please.”

  
“As you wish, I think they say here on midgard.”   
  
“Pal you think I know?”   
  
“Very true, good night Steven.”


End file.
